


A is for Adapting

by heartandseoul (tokyolights)



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 04:07:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14741709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tokyolights/pseuds/heartandseoul
Summary: Wooseok’s body was stiff, he hadn’t processed what was occurring, but his rosy lips were still as soft as back then. Yuto doesn’t know why he even did this, but he continues and pushes for more. HIs hand find the back of Wooseok’s head and he’s pulling himself in even further. Yuto’s licking inside Wooseok’s mouth like he’s looking for something he’s lost, the feeling of Wooseok’s tongue on his own in enough to send shivers down his entire body. It feels right, he knows what he’s been feeling for the past few years hasn’t been for nothing.But just as soon as it started it was over.Wooseok’s pulling away, mumbling about Hyojong and Yuto can’t even hear what Wooseok’s saying. He looks frazzled, and everything’s a blur. Wooseok wasn’t even looking at him anymore. Yuto wants to take it back immediately.It’s too late though.





	A is for Adapting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [pentagonism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pentagonism/gifts).



Yuto is eight years old when he and Wooseok meet. Yuto’s just fresh out Japan, his parents in Korea for a new way of life. They were kids on the playground, messing around when Wooseok walks right up to him. Well, walks right into him. Actually, now that Yuto  thought back on it, Wooseok hit him in the head with a kickball. 

The sound of a rubber ball smacking him in the head would haunt Yuto for the rest of his life, but it was a small feat. 

Then, soon after he rubs his head, culprit introduces himself. 

"'M sorry for knocking into you," he says. The guy is scratching behind his ear nervously. He's skinny and sweaty, hands covered in dirt from the kickball match he was in. His voice is timid and he looks down at the floor. He didn't seem to confident in himself either. Normally Yuto didn't like to judge based on appearance, but this guy looked like a hot mess with a kickball. It was somewhat amusing, in the weirdest and creepiest way possible. "I'm Wooseok." Yuto shakes his outstretched hand. 

"Yuto." Once they're done shaking hands, Wooseok leaves to return the ball.  A friendship establishes rather instantaneously. Even now Yuto remembers the day: they climb to the very top of the jungle gym, something about escaping cooties of the girls running rampant beneath their feet. They feel like they are on top of the world, the way they looked down on the whole recess area. 

"Are you sure you don't need me to walk you to the nurse?" Wooseok asked, "it sounded like you got hit pretty hard with that ball. Sorry for that-"

"Hey, stop apologizing," Yuto said, "It was an accident. I'm alright." Yuto smiles at him and Wooseok smiles back. It was peaceful, and quiet for the most part. A small girl with a bob cut attempts to hang out with them, creeping her way up to their space. She smiles at Yuto. Wooseok smiles back at her. 

 

Yuto didn't like it. Girls are gross, they have cooties and shouldn't be allowed to play with the boys. 

So Yuto pushed her over later that day. 

 

  
At a mere ten years of age, Yuto has his first real kiss. 

He and Wooseok are playing video games,  it's the day before Yuto 's' birthday and they decide playing video games as just bros was the best thing they could do. They'd already seem most of the movies they wanted to see, they'd gone to park one hundred and one times to just stare at stuff. This was it really. This was all they could do. 

Somehow they end up on the topic of kissing. 

Wooseok asks his opinion of it and Yuto responds that its kind of gross. But in actuality, Yuto  had never really thought about it before. "It's not gross," Yuto remembered Wooseok saying with a smile, "Its just an acquired thing." Yuto  wonders if he's ever kissed anyone. If he had he'd never mentioned it or told him about it, which makes Yuto a little upset. "It's fun actually." Yuto  feels his stomach churn. 

Wooseok leans over, pecking Yuto  right in the mouth. It was quick, their lips only touching for a second, but it was strange and unfamiliar. Yuto didn't know if he liked it or not. His brain short circuited after Wooseok’s rosy lips were on his.

Yuto wonders if Wooseok will ever kiss him like that ever again, but he never does. Yuto also thinks he should be glad for that because imagining kissing the girls in their grade level makes him want to puke. 

Kissing Wooseok definitely wasn't gross. 

  
  


Age thirteen was a hoot. The duo are inseparable. That is, until the new kid shows up. 

His name is Kang Hyunggyu and Wooseok starts spending all his time with the raven haired, brown eyed wonder boy from Busan. Everyone loves Hyunggyu. He has a plethora of energy that he handed out like candy and Yuto feels a pang of something he didn’t quite know how to explain .Maybe this was the feeling of jealousy he saw in the movies, maybe not, but all he knew is that Yuto didn’t necessarily want to share his best friend. So he gets tiny pings of the feeling whenever he sees the two together. 

Yuto wasn’t really for splitting his time with his best friend for a stranger. Call him selfish, but he wasn’t for it. 

“Yuto calm down,” Wooseok whispers. He kisses Yuto gently on the cheek, sending shivers down his spine and to every part of his body. “You’ll always be my favorite.”

But later that day, well, he sees Wooseok and Hyunggyu huddled together in the hallway. He knows their hands are melded together and they’re whispering as if they’re the only people in the room. When Hyunggyu tries to make small talk-emphasis on  _ tries _ -Yuto wants nothing more than to run in the opposite direction. Yuto just didn’t like him; he had no intention of being friends with him and that’s that. It has nothing to do with the way Hyunggyu and Wooseok cuddle disgustingly close to each other, or the fact that they’re always whispering to each other as if they’re sharing the world’s most important secret that only they two know.  _ It’s not because of Wooseok,  _ Yuto tells himself.  Hyunggyu moves to Japan at the end of the school year and Wooseok cries about it for three weeks. Yuto doesn’t.

In fact, he’s happy that his home country took Hyunggyu in. That meant more time for him and Wooseok. 

  
  


Honestly, at sixteen, Wooseok’s coming out of the closet wasn’t at all a surprise to Yuto.

Yuto’s always kind of just... _ known _ . But of course, he doesn’t handle it in the best way. Maybe it’s because he’s projecting his own insecurities through Wooseok’s coming out. Maybe he’s envious of how confident Wooseok was at such a young age, despite being the same age. Whatever the case was, Yuto acts like a mega jerk.  

He ignores Wooseok for days due in part to his confusion. What was he supposed to do?

When they start talking again, because Yuto’s done being a coward, Wooseok forgives him and they both pretend like everything is back to normal. Wooseok’s never been the type to hold grudges and he  _ always  _  forgave Yuto because he has the emotional capabilities of a doorknob. 

Than Wooseok meets Hyojong, a kid in his first year of college who showed interest in him one fine day, and Yuto knows this is real this time. 

Wooseok manages his time well, but Yuto misses him when he’s not around. Hyojong and Wooseok hang out and Yuto can’t even stomach it, a horrible feeling rises in his gut.  He hates how Wooseok didn’t even care about people thought of him, he hated that he could be honestly  _ himself _ . Yuto’s not sure he’ll ever get that luxury, he’s not sure if he’ll ever be that way. 

He’s not sure if he even  _ could _ be that way. 

Yuto’s never seen Wooseok this happy before, this-what was it? The word, Yuto couldn’t even put his finger on it. Oh wait, he found it. In love. Yuto’s never seen Wooseok this in love. The dorky smile that appears whenever Hyojong is around gives it away, and it hurts. 

It hurts Yuto that he’s the one who feel so intensely about something that didn’t even matter in the end. 

When he sees Hyojong and Wooseok holding hands one afternoon his mind races. He imagines Hyojong kissing Wooseok; Hyojong’s hands all over his body; fingers in his hair. Than he imagines the same scenario just wonder how it felt. He drives himself fucking crazy with outrageous thoughts, wonders if they’ve done more than  _ just kiss _ . 

Wooseok doesn’t talk about those things to him. 

 

Yuto is grateful from the bottom of his heart.  

Being seventeen just  _ happens. _

Like, fast. 

He finds a nice girl, by the name of Yvonne, from Japan. She’s two years older and really into him and also very sweet. They can talk in his native language and maybe  _ she _ was what he needed to distract himself. It’s only fair that Yuto find someone and be happy now that Wooseok found someone. 

She teaches him things, like how to kiss properly and where to touch her that made her feel good and Yuto didn’t always enjoy doing these things, but she’s kind and nice and he likes being around her. It’s nice to get some attention from her. And if she’s a good distraction from Wooseok and Hyojong, whatever. But whenever Yvonne is around, Wooseok isn’t. It’s strange. Wooseok’s very sociable, gets along with almost everyone. 

“We just,” Wooseok tries to explain, “Have absolutely nothing in common dude. I can’t speak Japanese, I don’t have boobs, definitely don’t like talking about straight sex-”

“Do you not love me anymore? I’m honestly hurt,” Yuto teases, and Wooseok shyly smiles. 

“Okay maybe we have  _ one _ thing in common,” Wooseok softly speaks. 

Wooseok was never outright rude, but Yuto just knows he doesn’t approve. It’s etched in his features, the disagreement with their whole affair, and Yuto doesn’t really pay it any mind. Yvonne, however, does and pushes Yuto to do something about it. Being around Wooseok made her uncomfortable and, although Yuto tries talking to Wooseok multiple times, it never really went anywhere. 

“Be careful you know,” Wooseok quietly speaks. “She’s older than you. More experienced and I’ve heard way too many horror stories about Yamada Yvonne.” But even if all of that was true, Yuto was still lonely. So didn’t quite care all that much. “Have you slept with her yet?” Wooseok pries cautiously. Yuto flinches. Sex just wasn’t a  _ thing  _  he thought of with Yvonne. 

He hasn’t exactly tried either.  

“No,” Yuto responds and he feels strange. Like, why was he talking about this to  _ Wooseok _ of all people?

“Good,” Wooseok’s hand was immediately on Yuto’s shoulder, “Don’t do the do yet. You should wait.”

“Did you wait?” Yuto scoffs.

The answer is in the silence and Yuto pretends again. He pretends it’s alright, that he was alright with it even though the thought of Wooseok and Hyojong doing the nasty made his skin crawl. Angry thoughts were stomping through his head and Yuto feels confused. Lost even.

When he has sex with Yvonne that night, he thinks of Wooseok the whole time.  

  
  


They break up on January 23rd the following year and honestly, Yuto’s not heartbroken.  

He’s tired of being heartbroken, being blamed for things out of his control. She broke up with him because he was never “there”, always in his own head. Yuto knows that, he knows he didn’t give enough to her. He knows he wasn’t the best, especially around the ending of it, and  _ fuck. _

He didn’t think he’d be lonely on his eighteenth birthday. He’s not used to being lonely on his birthday. He doesn’t quite know what to do with himself now. When Wooseok finds out, he’s at Yuto’s house with all the gifts he could buy with his one hundred dollar allowance. His mother might murder him for spending all the money at once, but Yuto was sad. 

Wooseok hated when Yuto was sad. He never let anyone in when he was sad and his whole emotional expressiveness of a doorknob changed into the emotional expressiveness of an ice cube. 

It’s cold and melts slowly. 

Wooseok knocks on Yuto’s door, can hear him sniffling and silently sobbing, and waits for him to open the door. 

“You can say I told you so,” Yuto mumbles into his neck. Wooseok’s hugging him so tightly Yuto feels his lungs about to burst, and expects to be laughed at. Yuto expects Wooseok to rub it in his face about how he’s right and how alone Yuto must feel but instead Wooseok shakes his head softly, his soft hair brushing against Yuto’s cheek. 

“I know I  _ can. _ I have a voice box,” Wooseok’s grinning, Yuto can feel it. “But I won’t.” Wooseok squeezes Yuto tighter. It’s one of the best feelings in the world. “It’s her loss.”

“Thanks.”

“No really.” Wooseok’s hands grip Yuto’s arms tightly. “She’s an idiot for letting you go Yuto. Any girl would be lucky to have you.” 

If only Wooseok knew how he felt. 

  
  


The word girl strikes a chord in Yuto and the way Wooseok is just staring at him confuses him even more. Despite it being from yesterday’s conversation, Yuto couldn’t stop thinking about it. Girl this, girl that. Yuto loved  _ Wooseok,  _  and by no means was Wooseok a freaking  _ girl. _

It makes Yuto want to act, but no way would he act like a fool in public. So he waits until they get to Wooseok’s apartment. 

“Wooseok do you remember the first time we kissed?” Yuto asked, putting his shoes on the shoe rack and slipping into house slippers. “We were like, ten. You told me kissing was fun and I didn’t believe you. You pecked me on the lips?” 

“I remember that,” Wooseok is sitting beside him on the couch. Yuto doesn’t think, he just moves. His body surges forwards quickly. He kisses Wooseok like his life depended on it, and it was  _ nothing _ like their first kiss. That one was quick and hesitant.

This one is the exact opposite. 

Wooseok’s body was stiff, he hadn’t processed what was occurring, but his rosy lips were still as soft as back then. Yuto doesn’t know why he even did this, but he continues and pushes for more. HIs hand find the back of Wooseok’s head and he’s pulling himself in even further. Yuto’s licking inside Wooseok’s mouth like he’s looking for something he’s lost, the feeling of Wooseok’s tongue on his own in enough to send shivers down his entire body. It feels right, he knows what he’s been feeling for the past few years hasn’t been for nothing.  

But just as soon as it started it was over. 

Wooseok’s pulling away, mumbling about Hyojong and Yuto can’t even hear what Wooseok’s saying. He looks frazzled, and everything’s a blur. Wooseok wasn’t even looking at him anymore. Yuto wants to take it back immediately. 

It’s too late though. 

“Yuto,” Wooseok’s voice was cracking. “I-I think you’re upset about Yvonne…” Even though Yuto doesn’t deny it, he’s mad. So mad that Wooseok still can’t see it. It’s not about Yvonne, it was never about Yvonne, and Yuto’s pissed that Wooseok is so oblivious to what’s right in front of him. What is  _ been  _ right in front of him the whole time. Yuto wants to yell at Wooseok about how wrong he is. That he loves him and wants more than just this friendship, which was nice, but he couldn’t.

He kept everything inside. 

“Maybe you’re right,” Yuto says harshly, grabbing his bag and leaving. 

  
  
  


Things have been weird. After the kiss. 

It’s not surprising in the slightest that Yuto’s more upset about how things with Wooseok turned out than he  _ ever  _  was about his break up with Yvonne.  He heard through the grapevine that Hyojong and Wooseok had broken up, not that he’d actually had the chance to talk to Wooseok. They’ve been avoiding each other like the plague, proving that it hadn’t meant as much to Wooseok as it did to Yuto. 

He didn’t quite know the reason for the breakup, if there even  _ was _ a breakup, but when Yuto looked at Wooseok’s Facebook status he knew. Wooseok’s status suddenly changed back to  _ single _ and he hadn’t seen them together.  

_ Huh, _ he wonders. He was so sure Hyojong and Wooseok were happy together.   
  


 

For the first time in five months Yuto attends a party after one of the major dances. Partying really wasn’t his thing, but it was a nice distraction.  

That is, until Wooseok walks all six foot two inches of himself through the door.  He spots Yuto immediately, attempting to say hi albeit awkwardly. Yuto briefly smiles back before walking out in search of beer. In all reality, he needs to get away. 

“Really Yuto? You’re going to ignore me?” He can hear Wooseok talking at him over the crowd. Yuto’s blood is boiling and he turns around, staring Wooseok dead in the eye. 

“It goes both ways you know” Yuto scoffs, “Ignoring someone.” 

“I haven’t been ignoring you Yuto, I haven’t,” Wooseok says, and Yuto just laughs. “Things have been weird, but I’ve been going through some stuff.” He’s clearly upset. Yuto wonders if he means Hyojong, which only infuriates him more. 

“Yeah well you’re not the only one.” Yuto walks away. Maybe Wooseok calls out to him, but he didn’t stick around to make sure. 

He never expected to spend his final year in Korea this way. He’d be leaving for Okinawa soon and he never once thought he’d be going away without his best friend. But the truth honestly was, Wooseok didn’t even know.  _ Yuto  _ didn’t even know until a few weeks ago and now he’d decided and had no one to tell. 

Yuto meets Shinwon that night. 

Shinwon’s broody, mysterious, and totally gorgeous. In a lot of ways Shinwon is like Wooseok, but in other’s he’s the exact opposite.  Shinwon is easy-going and relaxing to be around, but most importantly Shinwon doesn’t make Yuto’s heart heavy with what ifs. 

After the fifth shot of soju it’s clear that Shinwon is flirting and, even though he’s unsure if he’s ready to deal with all of that, Yuto is buzzed and curious. It’s nice having Shinwon’s attention focused on only him. It feels even better having Shinwon’s fingers brushing against his own and when he leans in to kiss Yuto, Yuto lets him. Yuto’s head is floating and, although kissing Shinwon was nothing like kissing Wooseok, there’s something there. A churning in his gut he never felt when kissing Yvonne. Maybe, just maybe, Yuto could fall for him. 

It’s only after they break away and Yuto’s focus is regained that he notices Wooseok from across the room. His eyes are wide, body stiff. 

The next second, Wooseok’s gone. 

 

The longest five months Yuto’s ever been through was undoubtedly the ones after the party. Yuto’s resisting the urge to apologize, but he hasn't done anything wrong. And the longer he and Wooseok don’t speak, the angrier Yuto gets. He doesn’t even know what happened to them, but they’re both way too stubborn and Yuto wasn’t going to give in this time. 

Yuto  _ always  _ gave in. That was his problem.  

Things were great with Shinwon...until they weren’t. Shinto didn’t last very long as an established relationship. Shinwon’s extremely more experienced than Yuto and Yuto just wasn’t ready. He was able to breeze past intimacy with Yvonne, but with another man? 

It was completely different. This break up feels like deja vu for Yuto.

He wonders if he’ll be good enough for anyone. 

  
  


A photo on Instagram tells Yuto all about the end of the year senior party and he decides maybe he should go. Wooseok’s the reason behind his break up, the reason behind Yuto’s unhappiness, so maybe it was time to say something. 

He’s there for almost an hour and there’s no sign of Wooseok anywhere. 

The place is full of teenagers and Yuto’s already smashed. He started drinking way before he’d even gotten to Wooseok’s and by the ninth soju bottle he lost track. Yuto can barely think straight and, when he sees Wooseok, he has no self restraint.  

Yuto walks to Wooseok with intent. 

“Ya Jung Wooseok,” he yells and Wooseok freezes. 

“Yuto?” He sounds surprised to see Yuto, which makes Yuto angrier. 

“Surprised? Really,” Yuto snarks and Wooseok doesn’t answer back. “Thanks for your invite, you know. It’s not like we’re  _ best friends _ or anything. No, I'm a total stranger to you apparently.”

“Listen we haven't talked in a while,” Wooseok sighs, “I didn't even think you'd show up if I asked you to.”

“Yeah well that’s kind of on you huh?” Yuto’s words are slurring into each other. 

The way Wooseok flinches makes Yuto feel like an ass. He wishes he didn’t feel bad, but he couldn’t help it. When Wooseok was sad, Yuto was sad. And he wanted to retract his words.  

“I guess I kind of deserve that huh?” Wooseok asks, and Yuto’s trying not to vomit. 

“Go ahead Wooseok,” Yuto rolls his eyes, “Leave me like everyone else. It’s in character after all. I’m not supposed to have a happy ending.” 

Yuto’s ranting, words blurring together. He can’t separate what’s in his mind that’s supposed to be said to Wooseok and what he wasn’t supposed to, but he’s pretty sure he mentions both Yvonne and Shinwon. 

“Yuto, I didn’t leave you!” Yuto pauses. 

Did he hear that correctly?

“I’m still here, I’m always going to be here,” Wooseok continues, and Yuto’s focused on how beautiful Wooseok was. "As long as you want me here, I'll be here." He knew he shouldn’t be thinking these things when he’s upset, but it’s impossible not to.  "But it takes two people to ignore each other, you know that right? I didn't know what you thought of me after what happened. So I didn't want to push you again." It’s amazing how long he took to realize, but he guesses that it’s always been there. Somewhere inside.

Somewhere deep deep  _ deep _ inside. 

Yuto  _ really  _ wants to kiss Wooseok right now, but knows it’s not allowed. 

“Yuto, hey. You’re actually wrecked, go sleep it off. Come on, follow me.”

“You don’t need to take care of me,” Yuto says, but sleep is actually sounding really good right about now. He knows if he doesn’t relax, maybe get some water into his system, he’s going to regret it tomorrow. 

“You’re staying in my room you dumbass,” Wooseok’s rolling his eyes at Yuto, trying to stabilize the guy who’s quite literally falling and tripping over himself. Yuto feels Wooseok’s hand around his arm, pulling him out of the room and up the stairs. He hates that Wooseok is seeing him this way. All drunk and pathetic at  _ his  _ house party, climbing pathetically up the stairs to go to  _ his  _ room.  

Yuto gets into Wooseok’s bed and the scent is overwhelming. It’s been a while since he’s been here, in Wooseok’s room. “Let me get you something for the headache,” Wooseok says, and he’s about to leave. Yuto’s grabbing Wooseok’s hand before the latter can get two steps away from him. “Shinwon broke it off with me,” Yuto weakly laughs, “He knew I was in love with you.” The room went silent. Wooseok stares back at Yuto. There’s hurt and sadness, and a lot of other emotions that Yuto couldn’t pick up on at the moment.  

It’s so silent Yuto wishes he could take his words back. 

“Yuto, you’re drunk,” Wooseok says and there’s malice behind his voice? Maybe it’s sadness. Honestly, Yuto didn’t quite know at the moment.  “We’ll talk tomorrow.” 

“Please just stay,” there’s something desperate in Yuto’s voice that makes him reach out and grab Wooseok;s wrist again, “Please just stay with me.” Wooseok looks at him again and Yuto wouldn’t be surprised if he got punched in the face. Honestly, Yuto wouldn’t blame him if he did. 

Yuto didn’t want to be alone because, even though he’s upset and undoubtedly Wooseok’s more than upset, being alone sucked. It seemed much worse that laying with Wooseok.  

“Fine,” Wooseok says softly. Finally Wooseok was the one to give in, and Yuto scoots over. Wooseok squeezes in next to him, purposefully laying on top of the cover. Suddenly, the memories of Yuto and Wooseok having sleepovers almost every night came back to him. Wooseok would fall asleep on his shoulder after failed attempts of staying up all night. When they were younger things were simpler. 

What happened to them?

  
  


Wooseok’s still there when Yuto wakes up, but he has water and Advil this time around. He hands the glass to Yuto, telling him to take a sip. The apartment is eerily silent, but Yuto obliges and hands the glass back. Yuto’s head is pounding, but he felt somewhat fine. The alcohol wore off a bit and Yuto maybe can think clearly. 

He didn’t quite know. 

“I sent everyone home,” Wooseok says, “I wasn’t having much fun.” Wooseok’s making a beeline for the door. “I just came to make sure you were alright and not, like, choking in your own vomit or something. I’m gonna go sleep on the couch.” Wooseok’s being so nice to him that Yuto’s heart hurts a little. He suddenly remembers all the things he said yesterday night.  

He was a fucking asshole. 

“No you don’t have to go,” Yuto whispers, “It’s your room. I’ll sleep downstairs, I’m feeling much better. In fact, I think I can drive home. I’ll go home-”

“You’re staying right where you are you dummy,” Wooseok insists, ‘It’s fine.” Yuto smiles at him and the tension is suffocating. “I’m not about to let you get into a car crash.”

“Uh Wooseok?” Yuto asks and Wooseok looks at him. “About earlier..” Yuto’s about to apologize, maybe confess and stop having the emotional capabilities of a fucking doorknob, but Wooseok doesn’t give him the chance. 

“It’s alright,” Wooseok smiles, and he’s just trying to be nice. He’s trying to give Yuto an out, a do over. “I just want my best friend back.” That makes Yuto happy, but also sad at the same time. Friend is like a push over a cliff. “I hate that we just haven't been  _ us. _ You know?” Oh boy does Yuto know. He misses Wooseok like crazy. 

“Yeah,” Yuto says instead. “I missed talking to you.”

Wooseok smiles at that. Then he pauses, trying to find the words to say. “You know, Hyojong and I broke up?”

“Yeah I know,” Wooseok’s kind of shocked to hear that. 

“Oh.” Wooseok’s shutting his bedroom door and walking over to Yuto. He’s sitting on the edge of the bed and he’s so close, but so far away. “I guess he and I were too similar, a little conflicting.” Yuto gets that, he and Shinwon were the same way. “He was fun, but I needed something more than just  _ fun. _ I needed something stable..I guess.”

Yuto and Wooseok look at each other and, before Yuto can stop himself, Yuto’s moving his mouth without his brain to mouth filter. 

“I can’t stop thinking about it.”

“About what Yuto?” But he already knows. He  _ has _ to know. 

“When I kissed you.” 

It comes out so quiet and small that when Wooseok looks at him, he wants to curl up in a ball and die. He’s feeling everything at once, all over again. Wooseok’s breath hitches a little at that and he looks down. He’s avoiding Yuto’s gaze, but Yuto’s fucking tired of all this. He’s tired of  pushing away his feelings, tired of denying himself of what he wants. He’s so close to Wooseok and he wants to close the space between them.

He does, but not in the way you might be thinking. 

Yuto kisses both of Wooseok’s cheeks, grabbing Wooseok’s chin with his fingers, and then kisses his forehead. He gets up to leave, pulling himself away from Wooseok. He didn’t want to regret anything, but instead Wooseok’s pulling him back. His lips firmly press into Yuto’s and he pecks him ever so slowly. It’s soft and hesitant and when Wooseok pulls back, his eyes are wide and he breathes out. Yuto thinks for a minute that Wooseok regrets what he did, but he’s actually leaning in to give Yuto  _ another  _ kiss. 

Yuto can feel Wooseok’s hands at the back of his head and Wooseok’s tongue darting against his lips. It's urgent and down right nasty, but he didn't care. Yuto opens his mouth wide and at the same moment that Wooseok pushes him back on his bed, arms next to Yuto’s head to keep him balanced. 

  
  


Yuto’s getting his things together. 

He’ll be leaving for Okinawa in a few days and he wants to make sure everything is packed. Plus, the distraction is nice. The distraction from Wooseok.  

It’s been a week. They haven’t spoken since Wooseok’s party and, surprisingly, there’s no anger Yuto could hold towards Wooseok. He’s not sure where they stand or what he can say or where they exactly go from here, but he assumes that Wooseok feels the same. Giving Wooseok space was the best option, but he  _ knows _ they’ll have to confront their feelings eventually. Well, Yuto’s kissed Wooseok twice now, how much more can he show to prove he cares?

The ball is in Wooseok’s court now. 

  
  


Yuto’s always known he wasn’t a morning person and decides to rest for a few hours until he has to finish packing. There’s a courteous knock on the apartment door. Yuto knows exactly who it is before he answers and mentally preparing to tell Wooseok everything. 

He opens the door with a smile, but has to double take. Wooseok looks awful, like he hadn’t slept a wink in  the past two days. “Hey,” Yuto says, “I was going to call you-” 

“Doesn’t matter,” Wooseok interrupts, “I need to talk to you.” Wooseok than notices the bags and his entire face changes. “Wait, you’re leaving?” Yuto nods.”When?”

“Five days,” Yuto says softly. He’s not quite sure how Wooseok is gonna take that, but there’s nothing to be done about it now. His plane tickets are sitting on his desk in his room. 

“Ugh that sucks,” Wooseok whispers, “But this is even more of an incentive to tell you everything.” Yuto just nods, waiting for Wooseok. “Okay, so I’m gonna start by saying I’m sorry I left you...after the party.” Wooseok took a sharp inhale before continuing. “It was a shithead move, but I had to clear my head.” Yuto nods, fidgeting with his fingers. Why was he even nervous? Wooseok was the one confessing, not him. There was nothing to be afraid of. “Alright, so I left and came back and you were gone. I wanted to give you time. I didn’t know what you wanted, you were drunk and I didn’t want to take advantage.” Yuto wants to stop him right in his tracks, wants to tell him everything he’s been feeling right there but Wooseok doesn’t let him get a word in. “Wait, just let me finish.” Yuto notices him rubbing his hands together nervously. He pauses, looking at is feet as he attempts to speak the next part. 

“I think I’m in love with you...and have been since we met.” Wooseok looks up at Yuto and Yuto lets out the breath he didn’t even know he’d been holding in. He wants to say something, but words weren’t forming. He didn’t know what to say. “Even if it ruins us and you never want to seem me again, you needed to know. Hyojong knew it, I guess in a way Yvonne knew it, everybody knew...except for you I guess.” 

“That was everything I’ve ever wanted to hear,” Yuto says, reaching for Wooseok’s hands, “You know that? Why did you wait until  _ now  _ to tell me this. For fuck’s sake Wooseok I kissed you twice. We wasted so much time when we could’ve been together.”

Wooseok laughs. “I didn’t think I  _ could  _ have you honestly.” That hurt Yuto, to think Wooseok thought being with him wasn’t an option. To think that loving him wasn’t an option. But Yuto understands a little bit. 

“You could,” Yuto smiles, “You can. Are we crazy for doing this now? After all this time?” 

“Probably.” Yuto laughs at that. He’s honestly the happiest he’s ever felt in a long time. “But that’s honestly why I love you Adachi.” Wooseok’s smile is so bright that Yuto wishes he would’ve been able to take a picture, keep it in a frame forever. Wooseok’s hands find Yuto’s waist, gripping the material on his shirt. “These last months have been hell without you...and now you’re leaving.” The  _ what are we going to do _ goes unspoken. 

“We’re going to do whatever we can,” Yuto responds, “We’ll figure it out. I just know I wanna be with you forever and always.” His lips brush against Wooseok’s and Wooseok’s grip tightens around him. Their mouths move in sync, finally perfect. Finally reciprocating feelings. 

Finally. 

Finally things are how they were always meant to be. 

“Get in here,” Yuto smiles, grabbing Wooseok’s hand and tugging him inside. 

He’s going to spend every minute with Wooseok before he has to leave.  

Can you believe Yuto’s been waiting for this moment since he was eight?

 


End file.
